


【盾冬】吻

by justkeepshipping



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame alert, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkeepshipping/pseuds/justkeepshipping
Summary: 那感觉就像一个吻。他们曾经有一个吻的。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	【盾冬】吻

那感觉就像一个吻。  
他们曾经有一个吻的。

巴基视线向下，在心中数着秒数。

1…  
他曾经以为那是一个吻，在布鲁克林窄小的铁床和地上的沙发垫。  
曾经混乱的思维只有在那一刻才得一丝清醒，那个吻曾是他的锚点，是在年复一年的冰冻和黑暗间他记得的东西之一。和金黄的头发，蔚蓝的眼睛和胸口的星星放在一起，锁在记忆深处。

2…  
或是在皮卡后搭车回家，身后的稻草扎的有点痒，阳光刚在地平线后照出最后一点热量，他们都累坏了。  
当对方的手搭上自己的肩膀，他忍不住动了一下，那一刻太像一个吻了，他几乎可以确定他们曾有过一个吻，就在他们回忆里的那天。  
如果不是西伯利亚的风雪太冷，他会靠上去吗。

3…  
但那不是一个吻，那太虚幻了，现在，现在才是真实，他们乘着电梯向下，面对面，靠的那么近，几乎等着那个吻的到来，和从前一样。但也不一样，从前他总能找出来点俏皮话，不是他就是别人，他们从来不缺笑声，跟着美国队长，他们心中只有勇气。

4…  
他们亲吻了吗？在那个一切还没开始，一切又都被安排好的那天？在隐秘无人后巷，他们正往外走，去往未来；或是临走前那一次拥抱？是一个拥抱还是一个吻？  
或是在战场上，他被救出来那一次，史蒂夫长的那么高，就算现在他的脑子乱成一团也还是记得那一刻，他以为自己死了，终于到了天堂，他是笑了吗？看到史蒂夫终于健康起来，他们终于有机会永远在天堂过着什么快乐幸福的日子。他们亲吻了吗？在被救出来的那一刻？

5…  
他并没有在数秒，巴基有预感，他知道也许有些他并不希望看到的事情要发生了，事情总是这样，总是以战斗终场，总是往最坏的方向走，总是向下落，而下面总是有更坏的事情等着。  
他的胃沉到了底，如果不是腹腔就这么大他的胃早该被踩在脚底了。说实话也没什么差别，也许真实的被踢上两脚还能舒服一点，至少那伤总会好起来，至少后面会有一个小个子和他互相搀扶着回家，即使家里总是冰冷，即使他们只有彼此。只有彼此，该多好啊。

巴基没有花费时间去四处寻找，他看到那片湖就觉得是个好地方，适合让两个老家伙枯坐在长椅上回忆这辈子都干了什么惊天动地的大事。

他们曾有过一个吻的，巴基现在不那么确定了。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自于曾般配，“无从发问，彼时是否有人同我深吻；私密故事，还是我臆想中太过较真”
> 
> 虽然写的时候总觉得是像电影里那样是个悲剧，但真的安利所有人去看克拉德美索太太写的你离开的那几秒钟。
> 
> 我坚信，他们之间曾有过那么一个吻，无论结局如何，他们真的有过一个吻。
> 
> 我恐怕会永远记得在看A4那一天，看着巴基脸上的表情祈祷，祈祷这个可怕的事情不会成真，但是是真的，他真的抛下巴基了。  
> 我想巴基是知道的，他知道史蒂夫不会回来了，当史蒂夫没有回来的时候，只有他没有疑惑，他好像就只是接受了这个事一样，望向湖的方向。
> 
> 我想，我不会再看A4了，太多事情太糟了，就真的好希望这不是唯一的可能性啊。


End file.
